1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to track-mounted terminal blocks, and more particularly, to a terminal block segment for mounting on more than one mounting track.
2. Description of the Background Art
De Smidt, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,975, shows a classic example of a track-mounted terminal block formed of individual segments. Each segment, when abutted with an adjoining segment, forms a compartment for one feedthrough wiring terminal for connecting two or more wires. A number of these segments are slidably mounted on a track and an end barrier is added to close the compartment on the last segment.
In recent years, tracks of various configurations and sizes have been used for mounting such terminal block segments. One type of track includes a channel-shaped member and laterally extending flanges which form a pair of spaced apart rails.
It is known to mount terminal block segments on tracks of two different configurations. One of these tracks is asymmetrical and the feet, which attach to the rails of this track, are also asymmetrical and separate from a second pair of feet which attach to a symmetrical track.
Terminal block segments which are symmetrical and which attach to symmetrical tracks typically have feet adapted for mounting on a track of one particular width. Symmetrical mounting is a desirable feature in a terminal block because it allows installation or removal from either side of a track --a particular advantage inside a densely packed electrical equipment enclosure. An example of a symmetrically mounted segment is illustrated and described in De Smidt, et al., cited above. When such a segment is removed from the track, one foot pivots on the outside of one rail, as the opposing foot is pulled off the outside of an opposing rail.
An object of the invention is to provide a segment that will symmetrically mount on a track of the type disclosed in De Smidt, et al., as well as one or more tracks specified under the DIN standard.